


Sexatar by Sam Evans

by gleefulfan



Series: Sam, Kurt and Puck Make Some Pornos [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the porno he's directing, Sam chose to remake Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexatar by Sam Evans

In the ancient woods of Matrioshka, the human Jack Sanders has just completed the Hubandum Ritual, proving his worthiness and loyalty to the blue skinned Uturu people. After the ceremony is completed, he ventures outside of camp with the chief’s son, Kertiri, with whom he has developed a close relationship.

“You are Uturu now.” Kertiri (nicknamed Kert) said as they walked along the moons-lit path. “You may make your own spear from the wood of Old Oak.” He paused for a minute before continuing. “And you may choose a mate. We have many fine men. There is Leyali — he is a great hunter …”

Jack puts his fingers on his lips to stop him. “I’ve already chosen, but he must also choose me.”

Kert looks into Jack’s eyes. “He already has.” With that, Jack moves his fingers away and replaces them with his lips. The kiss is tentative at first, but soon becomes more passionate. There’s a clearing off to the side and the pair fall to their knees as they continue kissing. Kert is wearing only a loincloth and his eagerness is obvious. He pulls off Jack’s shirt and hisses at the skin-to-skin contact it creates. Jack lays back and Kertiri straddles him, kissing down his muscular chest.

“Kissing is very good. But we have something better,” Kert says, thrusting against Jack. To which Jack responded by giggling.

 _“CUT! Puck, come on, that was going so well,” Sam called out from behind the camera._

 _“I’m sorry, dude, it’s just like the worst line in history. And I should know, I’ve used a lot of line in my day.”Kurt rolled his eyes as he crawled off Puck and pick at the blue body paint he was covered in._

 _“That’s because the line, like everything in this scene, was taken from Avatar, which isn’t exactly a scriptwriter’s masterpiece.”_

 _“HEY, don’t insult Avatar, it’s an awesome movie. And you guys said I could design the scene however I wanted. Trust me there are thousands of gay fanboys out there who are going to eat this up.”_

 _“Well since you insisted on devastating my skincare for this scene, you better be right. It’s going to take weeks to fix my pores.”_

 _“Can we just get back to the scene? Let’s take it from when Kurt’s taking off Puck’s shirt.” Puck and Kurt grumble a few more complaints, but Puck puts his shirt back on and they get back to kneeling in front of each other. “And ACTION!”_

He pulls off Jack’s shirt and hisses at the skin-to-skin contact it creates. Jack lays back and Kertiri straddles him, kissing down his muscular chest.

“Kissing is very good. But we have something better,” Kertiri says, thrusting against Jack. Jack can only moan in response as Kertiri unbuckles and pulls off Jack’s pants. Kertiri spreads Jack’s legs and slides between them, grabbing a hold of Jack’s hardened cock and stroking it lightly.

He licks up the length of Jack’s cock, pulling a loud moan out of Jack. As Kert takes Jack into his mouth, he starts to run his fingers up and down the crack of Jack’s ass. Jack spread his legs farther and thrust up into Kert’s mouth as Kert slipped a finger into Jack’s hole. He started pumping the finger slowly, adding a second finger once Jack started thrusting back against him. Jack was now swearing loudly every time Kert curled his fingers and rubbed his prostrate.

“Fuck! Fuck, right there Kert. Wiya!”

 _(“What the fuck does ‘wiya’ mean?”_

 _“It’s a curse word in Na’vi, Puck, it means ‘Damn.’”_

 _“Well then why can’t I just say damn?”_

 _“It’s a genre film, we have to be authentic or serious fans won’t take us seriously.”_

 _“It’s a porno, who’s looking for authenticity.”_

 _“Just say it, ok?”)_

Kert pulled off of Jack’s cock but kept finger-fucking him, adding a third finger. “Can’t have you finishing before we’ve even started, can we?” Jack could only moan in response, legs spread wide, grasping at the grass to try to hold onto something. Kert used his other hand to unhook his loincloth and started slicking his cock with his spit.

 _(“You seriously want to paint my genitalia blue? Have you lost your mind?”_

 _“Well you can’t be blue everywhere but your crotch that wouldn’t make any sense.”_

 _“Why can’t I just not be blue AT ALL?”_

 _“How are they going to know you’re an alien if you’re not blue, Kurt?”_

 _“Can’t you just give me horns or something?”_

 _“It’ll all wash off, I promise. C’mon, please?”_

 _“The things I do for you, Sam Evans.”)_

“Are you ready, Jack?” Kert asked as he pulled out his fingers.

“Yes, god please, just do it.” Kert lifted Jack legs up and settled them on his shoulder, lining up his cock with Jack’s now open hole.

“Oel nagati kameie,” Kert said softly as he pressed inside for the first time. Jack winced and Kert waited for him to adjust to the new sensation. After a few moments, Jack relaxed and Kert started moving. Kert started with quick but shallow moves before switching over harder and deeper thrusts.

“Oh god, Kert right there. Shit. Wiya.” Jack’s cock had returned to full attention and he tried to touch it but Kert slapped his hand away. After a few minutes, Kert pulled out and turned Jack over onto his knees before re-entering him swiftly. In their new position, Jack could not push back against Kert’s thrusts, creating a loud slap every time they came back together.

Jack was on his hands and knees, seemingly being fucked into oblivion by Kert. He cock was painfully hard and begging to be touched, but Kert ignored it. Kert just kept going, hitting that spot that made Jack moan again and again.

“Kert. Fuck. Please.” Jack could only get a word out at a time between thrusts.

Kert finally grabbed a hold of Jack’s leaking cock and it took only a few jerks until Jack was shooting out thick white spurts. Kert kept fucking Jack through his orgasm until he was spent, falling forward from his knees onto the ground.

Kert pulled out and Jack rolled over on his back, completely exhausted. Kert crawled up and straddled Jack’s shoulders, jerking off his cock roughly. It took only a few seconds before he was cumming.

“Sran!” Kert exclaimed, shooting all over Jack’s face, cum landing on his lips and cheek and chin. Jack licked his lips, tasting Kert and Kert bent down and licked off the rest.

Jack and Kert snuggled close together, having thrown Jack’s jacket over the two of them. Jack whispered in Kert’s ear, “I love you.”

Kert replied with a simple, “I know.”

 _“And SCENE. Great job guys!”_

 _“Sam, I swear to god, if this blue paint doesn’t come off I’m going to kill you.”_

 _“Calm down, it’ll be fine. And both you guys are gonna have the chance to make me do ridiculous stuff too, I’m sure it’ll even out in the end.”_

 _“Just you wait, Evans.” Puck said. “Just you wait.”_

 **Next time on Sam, Kurt, and Puck Make Some Pornos (Or Try To): Prison sex seemed like a good idea, until they let Puck write it.**


End file.
